Jenny's Decision
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Jenny needs to work out what she really wants. Security and a rich husband or Jackie?


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is an innocent fanfiction to wean readers into my new ideal pairing. That's right Jenny/Jackie. I'm sorry to those that don't like this pairing but I think there's nothing more beautiful than broaching all regions xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[Jenny's Decision]**

**

* * *

**

"Your mother called," Robbie said sitting around the back of his chair, his arms folded over the back as he stared down at Jenny. She didn't even bat an eyelid but she could tell that her mother had said something to make him really good. "Are you not going to ask me what?" He said and she slammed her hands down onto the table causing both Stuart and Jackie to look over at the altercation.

"First of all, why are you answering your mobile?"

"Well you were ignoring it," he pointed out and grinned. She had made it obvious that she was ignoring it by even locking said phone into the drawer in her office.

"There was a good reason for my ignorance, Robbie." She pointed out harshly before looking over where Jackie and Stuart were stood and they were still staring over at them. "Okay what does she want?"

"She wants to make sure you're not late home for tea tonight," Jenny immediately knew what was going to come out next and she wanted to stop him talking so that the other two wouldn't hear but she was too late. "She told me about a respectable gentleman coming for tea. He's a lawyer meaning he's rich and will take care of you so that you won't need to work here anymore."

"My mother has no..." she stopped talking as she heard Jackie stop talking. She looked up at the woman, her eyes filling with tears as she watched Jackie storm out of the bullpen. "Jackie," she cried out before looking over at Robbie. "Thanks a whole bunch," she said knowing that that was unfair because Robbie didn't know about the two women. Standing up, she chased after Jackie.

She caught up with her just outside the station. Her lover was leant back against the wall, her hand covering her face and Jenny wondered if she was crying. "Jackie," she whispered moving to stand next to her. She wanted to reach out and touch her but was afraid that Jackie would push her away.

"You didn't tell me that you had a date tonight."

"I didn't know how I would actually say it out loud, Jackie. I mean I thought you'd get angry." Jenny whispered looking over at her. "You know I love you right?"

"Oh yes, I thought I did but I'm still a secret, aren't I?" Jenny looked over at the woman and sighed. They had had this discussion back when they'd shared their first night together and Jackie had understood then. What had changed now?

_Jackie rose from her gentle slumber, her arm reaching out to pull her new lover against her but froze as the space was empty. She sat up in the bed, the thin sheet pooling around her waist and yet she didn't care about her nakedness. She saw Jenny sat over in a chair, her legs up as she wrapped her arms around them. Her cheek was pressed against her knees as she stared out of the window. Jackie climbed out of the bed, her footfall causing Jenny to look up from her position and smile._

"_Hello sleeping beauty," she smiled but Jackie could tell that it was being forced._

"_What's wrong," she asked moving to sit down on the woman's knee, her arm wrapping around her neck as she leant down to kiss her lightly. _

"_You have no idea how much I love you, Jackie. I knew straight off when I first met you," she looked down at the floor, tears filling her eyes as she looked up at Jackie. "No one will understand and I can't tell..." She was cut off by Jackie kissing her, her hand getting lost into the long mane of ginger hair. Jenny eventually took control and pushed the woman away as she pressed her forehead against her. "I wouldn't be able to tell anyone."_

"_You mean you're mother," Jackie whispered nudging for the woman to put her knees down properly so that she could straddle her, her arms wrapping around her neck as she looked down at her. "I understand and you have Leigh to think about. I'm alone in this world and I don't care if I have to keep you a secret."_

"_That's not a relationship, Jackie. I can't expect you to do that."_

"_So instead you'd rather just be alone so that everyone else is happy?" She challenged pressing a kiss to her cheek, her lips moving down to the lips where she nipped at the bottom one lightly before looking over at her. "Jenny, I would rather be in a secret relationship then think that I had lost the first thing to make me happy since I came back here?" Jenny smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jackie's waist._

"_I make you happy?"_

"_Oh so happy," Jackie promised smiling as she pressed a kiss to the woman's cheek before pouting her lips. "Do we now get to go back to bed? I'm cold and I miss you." Jenny laughed and loosened her grip on Jackie's waist so that they could both move back to the bed. Their happy laughter rang out as Jenny flipped Jackie onto her back and straddled her, her lips attacking at her flesh with loving kisses._

"You understood that!" Jenny said running her hand through her hair as she looked at the woman.

"I did. I just didn't expect for your mother to be setting you up with young attractive lawyers that can offer you a real life and security for Leigh." Jenny stared up at Jackie, her heart breaking at what the other woman was actually saying to her.

"Do you even know me at all?" Jenny demanded to know. "I would never go with a guy just because he can offer us support! I was the one that worked when I first got with James and Leigh has support with me and the job that I do!"

"Well tell your mother that!"

"I do. I tell my mother every day that I like what I do and that I like my life just the way it is." She snapped before looking over at Jackie. "I'm sorry. I should have told you about the dinner tonight." She said looking over at Jackie. Jackie just shook her head.

"Maybe we were stupid thinking that this would work," Jackie whispered rubbing her thumb over Jenny's cheek before pressing a small kiss to the woman's lips. When she moved away, she looked down at the floor. "I'm not feeling so good. I'll call the boss," she said turning away before leaving Jenny just stood there.

Moving back upstairs to the bullpen, Jenny sat down on her chair and stared at her computer screen. Stuart and Robbie pushed their chairs over to her so that they were sat beside her. She buried her face into her hands, the tears falling fast but she didn't care. Stuart reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You're over?" Robbie asked and Jenny looked over at him, her tears falling faster.

"How the hell..."

"You tried to keep something from three detectives?" Stuart teased lightly, his smile making her feel slightly better.

"We didn't tell you anything because you know..." she shrugged her shoulders as she stared down at the table. "I actually don't know. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have tried to keep it secret," she whispered before sighing. "I'd best go home for dinner."

"Jenny think it all through," Robbie said standing up and pulling her into a hug. "You and Jackie have both been so happy the past few months when you've been together and I would hate to see you both get depressed. I love you both, you know?" He said pressing a kiss to her temple. She just laughed.

"I know."

* * *

The dress was black and skin tight, her ginger hair was curled and flipping over her shoulder as she sat at the top of the stairs. It was like her prom night. She had been wearing the evening gown and just sat waiting for James to arrive. That had been a good nervous though. She'd known that the love of her life was coming to take her out to the prom. This nervous was making her sick. "Mummy?" She sat up and smiled as Leigh sat down next to her.

"Hello baby," she said pulling her daughter on to her knee, her face burrowing into her daughter's natural curls.

"Why are you upset?" She looked at the little girl, a smile on her face. This little girl was probably the only one in the world that understood Jenny completely and could sense when something was wrong. The little girl pressed her hands to her mummy's face and stared at her.

"Mummy's just hit a wall," she said softly before picking her daughter up and carrying her through to her room.

"It's about auntie Jackie," Leigh said softly as she struggled against her mother that was trying to tuck her into bed. Jenny stopped what she was doing and looked down at the little girl. "I saw you kissing her once and you giggled. You were happy." Jenny looked away from her daughter for a moment, afraid tears would fall. "I like you happy mummy."

"I liked it when I was happy too, sweetie." She reached down and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. How come she had this perfect relationship with her daughter and yet she hated the idea of ever talking to her own mother? "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight mummy," the little girl said wrapping her arms around her teddy bear, curling around to fall asleep.

Moving downstairs, Jenny saw her mother working in the kitchen. The woman was being aggressive with the dinner that she had started but nothing was happening. "What's wrong mother?"

"Tea has been cancelled," she looked over at the woman and sighed. "You look so beautiful." Jenny looked down at her dress and smiled before nodding her head. "I'm sorry I tried to set you up again tonight, Jenny. I'm just afraid that you're going to die alone."

"Mother, I'm not alone," she whispered bravely. Her mother sighed.

"Leigh will eventually move on, darling and then you shall be alone."

"Mother, I have a partner." She said moving towards her mother. She sat down on one of the stools that surrounded the island, her hands clutching tight as she looked over at her. "She's a wonderful woman and..."

"I know," her mother whispered slightly causing Jenny to stare. How the hell did everyone know? Apparently they weren't so great at sneaking around with this relationship. "Oh come now, darling. Jackie was always around here just to hang out and Leigh once asked me if it was okay for friends to kiss." She reached over and took hold of her daughter's hand, squeezing it. "Why didn't you think you could tell me?"

"I didn't know how you'd react. You want someone to give me security and to be there for Leigh."

"Oh hell, that was me trying to drive you into anger so that you would tell me about the situation. I don't want you to be tied down to any guy! I just want you to be really happy!" Jenny just laughed before standing up. She moved round and pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek. She hugged her hard before leaving. She shouted, "I love you, mother." Her mother just laughed.

* * *

The bang on the woman's door caused her to jump. Moving to the door, she opened it and was shocked to find someone jumping on her. Their arms wrapped around her neck and her lips pressed hungrily to hers. "What the hell?" She said as they moved away for air. She saw a smiling Jenny but she couldn't smile. The younger woman looked beautiful and it killed Jackie that she had dressed like that for some guy her mother was trying to set her up with.

"They all know. Robbie, Stuart, Burke, Leigh and even my mother." She said moving round to where Jackie had moved away. "They all know. Everyone knows that I, Jenny Scott, is madly in love with an incredible woman that makes me happy. I don't care if anyone thinks it's wrong. I don't care if I don't have a rich husband. I just need you."

Jackie stared at her for a moment before smiling. "Everyone knows?" She whispered reaching out and pulling the woman towards, her lips pressing against Jenny's. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she looked down at the woman's dress.

"Jenny, why do you never dress like that for me?"

"What are you trying to say about what I wear to work?" She laughed moving away, her hips swinging as she headed to the bedroom. She turned to look at Jackie, her hair flicking around as she smiled. The simple motion caused Jackie's heart to hitch as she followed her lover. The dress fell down to the floor, revealing that the woman was only wearing a small pair of underwear.

"Oh I love what you wear to work, baby." She said moving towards her girlfriend, her lips pressing against the pulse point in her neck. "I just love this a lot more."

Jenny just laughed as she pulled the woman down onto the bed, a smile pressed against her face as she realised that this was where she belonged.


End file.
